


Together

by wrackwonder



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 03:25:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5441705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrackwonder/pseuds/wrackwonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life beyond Polis was always going to be complicated, but when The Commander needs a reminder of what matters most, Clarke is the only woman for the job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

The anger unfurled in Clarke’s belly like a flag waving on a blood-soaked battleground. She could feel it growing and twisting and it felt good, especially after the afternoon she’d just had. There was something about this place, something about TonDC and the Ark that brought out the worst in them. And she was tired, so very tired of the constant fighting and bickering. It had been a week since Lexa’s diplomatic party had left Polis to negotiate with the Sky People and in that week, Clarke had seen her partner, her co-ruler, the woman who shared her heart and her bed turn into something cold and stubborn and altogether unpleasant. But this afternoon had been the last straw.

 

Marching furiously towards the Commander’s tent in the field outside the Ark’s high walls, Clarke ignored the curious glances from Lexa’s guards and the calls of her friends. There was no time for anyone else this evening; she was a woman with a mission and that mission was in her shared tent. The Commander’s personal guards did not so much as blink as Clarke strode past them, nor did they make a move to stop her. They knew her status and they also knew the consequences of getting in her way. She tore through the outer audience chamber and made her way beyond the dark, plush drapes that gave them privacy in the evenings.

 

The room glowed orange and gold in the light of the many open biers and in its centre, Lexa sat with her back to the door. The sight of her made Clarke clench her jaw and swallow a furious scream. Because Lexa was far from alone. A scantly clad young woman stood directly behind her, carefully removing the complicated braid work. As Clarke circled around Lexa’s chair, she found two more young women, both clothed in loose gowns, leaning at Lexa’s feet. The Commander was naked from the waist up, sitting with infuriating stillness as each handmaiden carefully washed the blood and grime of the day from her body. While one worked on Lexa’s arm, the other seemed to take particular interesting to the valley between her breasts, and it was all Clarke could do not to grab the young woman by the hair and toss her from the tent.

 

“Heda, I wish to speak to you _alone_ ,” she said in a growl and Lexa tilted her head to stare in Clarke’s direction.

 

“You may speak freely, Clarke of the Sky People.”

 

The formality set Clarke’s teeth on edge and she balled her hands into fists trying very hard not to start yelling in front of the grounder servants.

 

“No, Commander, I may not.”

 

Lexa sighed heavily and rolled her eyes, but reached up one hand and with a quiet, “ _gon we_ ,” the girls gathered their things and left the tent. Alone, Clarke could finally exhale and try not to feel distracted by Lexa’s body. The Commander almost seemed to shine in the candlelight, her skin still wet from its recent bath. Clarke knew that skin intimately, the feel of sinewy muscle beneath her fingers, the taste of each scar and tattoo marring the Commander’s thin, powerful frame. She felt suddenly warm and flustered, but would not let the sight of a half-naked Lexa sway her. Not this time.

“You have a lot of nerve, Lexa!”

 

The Commander did not move. She did not so much as blink.

 

“You can’t just kill people in council meetings when they disagree with you!”

 

“Yes, Clarke, I can. I am Heda.”

 

Clarke took a step closer to Lexa’s seated form and shook her head furiously.

 

“And what am I?” she challenged, pleased to see Lexa’s eyebrow quirk up slightly.

 

“Clarke…”

 

“No, _Lexa_! In Polis we rule together. I am always at your side, we made that decision together. But here? Suddenly I’m _Clarke of the Sky People_?”

 

This time it was Lexa’s turn to ball her hands into fists. Clarke’s watched the ripple of muscle across strong biceps and when Lexa’s eyes flashed impossibly dark, Clarke swallowed hard.

 

“I am the alliance, Clarke. In Polis, we rule together because we can. Here, outside, I am _Heda_ alone. It is how it must be.”

 

“What exactly are you saying?” Clarke now stood directly in front of Lexa’s chair, hands on her hips and a sinking feeling in her stomach.

 

“You are weakness, Clarke,” Lexa whispered, lowering her head, “ _my_ weakness.”

 

“I am not weak!”

 

“No,” Lexa reached out with one hand, brushing her long fingers over Clarke’s knuckles. “You are not weak, Clarke. But I am and my enemies cannot know.”

 

It always came back to this. Lexa’s fear. The haunted look in her eyes. The memory of another girl, another weakness, who returned to Lexa in pieces. But Clarke was not that girl. She never would be.

 

“You are strong, Heda,” Clarke said, stepping impossible closer until her knees brushed Lexa’s. “ _We_ are strong.”

 

She cupped Lexa’s cheek with one hand and then trailed down, letting her fingers gently stroke the Commander’s graceful neck, a scarred collarbone, and the space between the small, proud breasts. Here she paused for a moment, possessively, feeling Lexa’s accelerated breathing beneath her palm.

 

“You let someone else touch you,” her voice was a warning and she was pleased to see Lexa shift uncomfortably in her chair.

 

“ _Houmon_ …”

 

Clarke reached for the hem of her shirt and threw it to the ground. She loved how Lexa’s eyes become impossibly wide, how her pupils dilated and she leaned forward almost against her will, those pouty lips parting in obvious want, as her focused remained firmly on the large breasts Clarke knew the Commander could never resist. The gaze made her feel powerful, as if she were somehow a weapon, both soft and dangerous and unspeakably strong.

 

“You are mine, as I am yours. Is that not that vow we made?” Clarke’s fingers drifted lower until they came to rest on the waistband of Lexa’s black jeans. With a practiced flick of her thumb, she undid the button and the loose leather stays holding the pants together.

 

“Answer me. Were those not our vows?” Clarke curled her other hand against Lexa’s shoulder and held her firmly against the back of the chair.

 

“Yes, _houmon_ ,” the Commander gasped as Clarke’s slipped her hand inside Lexa’s pants. She cupped her firmly, eliciting a strangled gulp from the seated woman, and then raised a thumb and let it rest gently over Lexa’s clit.

 

“You are mine,” Clarke growled, bringing her face impossibly close to Lexa’s. She moved back when Lexa leaned forward to kiss her, and pushed the Commander’s shoulder hard against the chair. They stayed frozen like that, both unmoving, both staring at each other in challenge. Until Clarke circled her thumb against Lexa’s clit. Lexa’s hips thrust forward in surprise and Clarke took the opportunity to slip two fingers down, resting them gently against a warm entrance.

 

The Commander was a study in contrasts. She was all hard muscle and sharp bones, but here, between her thighs, Clarke nearly wept from how soft she was and how warm she was. She felt so good, so _right_ , and for a moment, Clarke considered releasing her tight hold on Lexa’s shoulder and dragging her onto the bed. But the image of another woman’s hands near _her Heda_ quickly changed her mind. Instead, she pushed her thumb down, increasing her pace, feeling the sudden change against her fingers, the sudden dampness…

 

“I can feel how strong you are,” Clarke said, letting just her fingertips slide into Lexa. The Commander visibly clenched her jaw, but would not tear her eyes from Clarke’s. She curled her hands around the armrests of her chair and only her white knuckles gave away the strain she was under.

 

It was beautiful, watching Lexa like this, from her white knuckles, to the thin line of her full lips, the beads of sweat forming on her temples, and the pulsing vein in her throat…Clarke wanted to remember this always. Her Commander was fighting, even as Clarke finally thrust two fingers inside, burying herself in Lexa despite the awkwardness of the position. She loved the feel of this woman, soft and wet, smooth and scratchy from the thick, dark hair between her thighs. And when Lexa snapped her eyes shut as Clarke pulled in and out, as her thumb continued its torturous circles, Clarke grinned victoriously.

 

“So strong,” she whispered, leaning forward to drag her lips along Lexa’s cheek. When Lexa tried to lean forward again, Clarke pushed her back, pinning her to the chair with one strong arm.

 

“Feel how strong we are together,” Clarke insisted, struggling to thrust as Lexa’s pants and the seat of the chair forced her to slow her movements. Still, her thumb was free and she could feel Lexa clenching around her. It was hard to tell whom was fucking whom as Lexa squeezed the fingers buried deep inside, using Clarke’s body just as much as Clarke was using hers.

 

“Do you feel it?” she asked again, squeezing the strong shoulder in her hand and she watched in awe as a red flush quickly rose over Lexa’s chest. Sweat shimmered on her breasts and Clarke wanted nothing more than to lean forward and run her tongue over one of the painfully hard, pink nipples. But now was not the time. Not yet.

 

“Lexa?”

 

“ _Sha_ ,” it came out in a hiss and the Commander seemed to squirm in her seat, searching for more friction, more _anything,_ as she half rode and half ground herself down on Clarke’s fingers.

 

“Together,” Clarke affirmed, fighting the cramp in her arm and the oppressive heat of the tent. There was sweat in her eyes and Lexa’s loose, dark hair was damp against her temples and Clarke could not resist the drop of sweat cascading down Lexa’s throat.

 

“ _Ogeda_ ,” Lexa moaned as Clarke’s tongue sucked hard against her sternum. When she pulled back, Lexa was panting, using her grip on the chair to cant her hips against Clarke’s hand. Clarke knew her hold on Lexa’s shoulder was too tight, that it would leave bruises, but she dared not let go, not when the Commander was so close. Clarke could _hear_ her fingers slide in and out of Lexa now, could feel how tight and hot the Commander was becoming and just when she thought Lexa was about to let go, Lexa looked up at her with such a pleading, vulnerable expression, that Clarke temporarily forgot why she was holding this woman down and fucking her so hard.

 

Until the Commander tilted her head back and begged, “ _beja_ , Clarke, _beja_.”

 

Clarke couldn’t resist a second longer and with a hard thrust, she leaned forward, pressing her lips to Lexa’s and tangling her free hand in those wild, dark curls. Lexa gasped against her and struggled, squirming as Clarke’s thumb circled her clit one last time, and then she was cumming, silently screaming her pleasure. Clarke loved this about her _houmon_ , loved the quiet way she unravelled, how Clarke could _feel_ her release instead of _hear_ it, how she had to watch her face, the way her breathing changed, the flush of red across her cheeks and her chest, how she became rigid and then limp, falling forward, always, into Clarke’s waiting arms. As Lexa gasped for air, Clarke pulled out, freeing them both and the Commander leaned forward then, resting her sweaty forehead on Clarke’s shoulder. She reached up with shaking arms and loosely held onto Clarke’s biceps, centering herself, as if Clarke was her only anchor in their precarious existence.

 

“You are mine, as I am yours, and that is not weakness, Lexa, it is strength,” Clarke said then, pressing light kissing to the mass of dark hair against her shoulder. She heard a muffled, breathless, “ _sha_ ,” and smiled, feeling her earlier anger disappear and something much different and much more welcome take its place.  

 

Lexa moved then, turning her face from Clark’e shoulder to press heated kissing across her collarbone. Her arms wrapped around Clarke’s hips and pulled her close until Clarke found herself gasping softly as warm lips sucked a hard nipple. Their position was still awkward, with Lexa seated as Clarke leaned over, trying to stay balanced as the Commander bit down lightly, making Clarke weak in the knees.

 

“Lex,” she moaned, tugging at the back of Lexa’s head. The Commander shuffled forward in the seat, pulling Clarke flush against her.

 

“Lex!” Clarke tried again, now pushing on Lexa’s shoulders, squeezing her arms, anything to get her attention.

 

“ _Sha, houmon_?”

 

“Bed. Now.”

 

They half walked and half stumbled towards the bed in the back of the tent. Lexa refused to tear her mouth from Clarke’s breasts, which made moving difficult, but eventually, the two women tumbled onto soft fur blankets hidden behind dark, gossamer, drapes. Lexa hit the mattress hard and immediately reached down to wiggle out of her jeans. Clarke tossed her own pants to the ground and ungracefully climbed on top of the woman lying prone on the bed. They were both panting now and Clarke couldn’t wait any longer, not when Lexa’s eyes were so wide and her lips were so full. She wanted those lips everywhere, anywhere, she wanted…

 

Without a second thought Clarke pulled herself up, sliding against Lexa’s body until she was straddling the Commander’s face. She looked down once, into those green, haunted eyes, and then lowered herself, moaning loudly as Lexa’s tongue met her heated flesh. Lexa started with broad, flat strokes, teasing Clarke’s entrance and her clit and it was all Clarke could do to stop herself from pressing down and rubbing herself against Lexa’s face in the search for more. She grabbed onto the wooden headboard for balance and thrust lightly on her knees. Lexa took the hint, slipping her tongue against Clarke’s clit, licking at it wetly, until those full lips closed and _sucked_. Clarke yelped and then moaned, tipping her head back to breathe in the too hot air of the tent.

 

“Lex,” she cried roughly, now unable to stop herself from thrusting against the face beneath her. She reached down with one hand into Lexa’s hair, fisting the wild strands, and pulled, wanting to feel so much more of Lexa against her. Long, graceful hands made there way up Clarke’s thighs and reached for her full breasts, cupping them, squeezing, and Clarke bucked wildly, riding Lexa with increasing abandon.

 

It felt like her grip on Lexa’s hair was her only tether to the world, like if she let go, she would float up, back to the stars, back from where she once fell. Lexa was the solid earth beneath her, Lexa was gravity, Lexa was the ground and Clarke was the sky and they could never be torn apart, not by war or politics or death. They were above and below, always nestled together in darkness and in light.

 

As Lexa’s tongue darted inside and her nose pushed against Clarke’s clit, Clarke felt her eyes inexplicably fill with tears. She could barely breathe, she could barely think, the feel of Lexa so intimately against her, the warmth of her brought a wave of such startling affection that she cried out suddenly, letting herself cum on the waiting mouth below. It was quick and unexpected, but Clarke thrust herself twice more against Lexa’s face before slumping forward, finding all of her fight gone. It was Lexa who helped her climb down, Lexa who lay her gently on her back and brushed the loose, blonde strands from her lidded eyes.

 

“ _Ai hod yu in, Klarke kom Skaikru_ ,” Lexa murmured as she hovered over Clarke, mouth and chin glistening with the evidence of just how much.

 

“I love you too,” Clarke said, pulling Lexa down for a kiss, tasting herself against those lips and sighing contently.

 

Lexa settled against Clarke’s shoulder, reaching up with one hand to stoke the heavy breast she had only just released. It would have made Clarke laugh, Lexa’s fixation, except the Commander was so gentle, so loving, that instead she just smiled and felt grateful for the woman in her arms.

 

“I meant what I said earlier,” Clarke whispered against Lexa’s hair after a time.

 

“Hmmm?”

 

“Together, _Heda_ , we are stronger together.”

 

Clarke gently stroked her fingers over Lexa’s right shoulder blade where she knew a new tattoo had only recently healed. She had designed it herself, a tree, its branches reaching skyward as it was framed by an arch of twelve stars, representing the twelve stations that once formed the Ark. Lexa’s hand left Clarke’s breast and wedged beneath her back and the mattress to stroke Clarke’s own shoulder blade, where an identical black tattoo stood out in stark contrast against her pale skin.

 

“ _Sha_ ,” Lexa answered back, pressing a soft kiss between Clarke’s breasts and then slightly to the left, above her heart. “ _ogeda_.”

 

 _Together_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This one goes out to my buddy Miche! 
> 
> If you enjoy this fic, please consider leaving a comment. They really do mean the world to me and inspire future writing projects.
> 
> Come chat with me on tumblr: @wrackwonder


End file.
